Forgotten in the Closet
by Phinabellaguy123
Summary: A sleep over gone wrong. Phineas and Isabella are put into a closet and forgotten about. And they have to stay in there the ENTIRE NIGHT! Who knows what is going to happen! Rated T just in case. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Hour 1: Buford takes charge

Forgotten in the Closet

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! Here is a new story! The votes went in this order: Forgotten in the Closet, Love on Demand, and then Torn. This story will be around 8 chapters. One chapter for each hour. Here it goes... ENJOY!

Hour 1

"We have to get them together tonight!" Ferb yelled to Buford and Baljeet. Buford was leaning back in a chair twirling his fingers. Baljeet was sitting normally, and listening to Ferb.

"How are we going to do that?" Baljeet asked. Ferb looked into the other room where Phineas and Isabella were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm not sure," Ferb said while turning to face Baljeet.

"Let's lock them up somewhere," Buford suggested still tilting his chair. Ferb and Baljeet stared at Buford, "What? I'm not hearing any ideas from you guys," he said.

"We need to get them alone with each other," Ferb said. They all nodded and walked out to join Phineas and Isabella. They smiled as their friends walked in.

"Hey, Phineas you should show Isabella your...uh- comic... book collection. You know... upstairs," Ferb said stuttering a lot. Phineas looked at Ferb questionably.

"Um... maybe later," Phineas said still looking at Ferb.

"Maybe you two can go and get some fresh air... outside... together," Baljeet said smiling. Isabella glared at the three friends with an evil face. She knew they were pushing them together.

"I think were good," Phineas said back. Buford was getting annoyed.

"You guys are hopeless!" Buford shouted at Ferb and Baljeet. Buford walked over to Phineas and Isabella.

"Guys, follow me. I have to tell you a secret,"Buford said and started walking toward a closet. Phineas and Isabella looked at each other and went to join him. Buford stopped and leaned in.

"Guess what?" Buford whispered.

"What?" Isabella whispered back.

"Surprise!" Buford yelled out. He threw open the door and shoved them in. He slammed the door shut and put a chair top on the door knob. Buford laughed out loud. Ferb and Baljeet ran to the door. Buford stopped them before they got there.

"What are you doing!" Baljeet shouted.

"Calm your face brain boy!" Buford said to Baljeet and Ferb. Buford continued, "Just give my plan a chance. Don't worry, it will work out," Inside the closet they could hear yelling and bangs from the door. Buford laughed to himself one more time before going to the couch to watch more TV.

Authors note: How was that? I know its short but cut me some slack. I'm on a deadline here. I forgot to mention that the children are 12 years old. Please review! And...  
GOOD DAY TO YOU! 


	2. Hour 2: Stuck

Forgotten in the Closet ch. 2

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! I'm back with more Forgotten in the Closet! Phineas and Isabella are stuck in the closet. Lets see what happens! Please... ENJOY!

Hour 2

"Let us out!" Phineas yelled out from the closet. He hit the door a couple times then backed away. Isabella was furious. She wanted to kill Buford. She wasn't going to show her anger in front of Phineas though.

"Not funny guys!" Isabella said. Phineas turned around to see the shelves with boxes on them, the mirror on the ground, an old table, and Isabella was almost invisible in the darkness. He turned on the light hanging on the ceiling.

"Great... who knows how long Buford is going to keep us in here," Phineas said obviously annoyed. Isabella was also very frustrated.

"Is there something you can build to get us out of here?" Isabella asked. Phineas scratched his head.

"Maybe... let me check," Phineas said. He walked to the shelves and took down a couple boxes. He opened them.

"Just some clothes and old paintings. Let see whats in these...," Phineas said while pulling down more boxes.

"Old tapes. Baby toys. Photos. Worn out CB radio. Nothing! There is nothing I can work with! Oh great, this is turning into the trip around the world all over again. Help me look around," Phineas said.

Isabella thought back to the island.

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe there's nothing we can do to get off this island!" Phineas yelled out panicking. He sighed and sat down, "At least we can sit and watch this beautiful sunset," Phineas said sadly. Isabella was a little shocked that Phineas wanted to watch the sunset with her. She knew this couldn't happen though, because... he was Phineas Flynn.

"No," Isabella said.

"What?" Phineas said quietly.

"You are not going to watch this beautiful sunset!"

"I'm not?"

"No! You are Phineas Flynn! You built a roller coaster through downtown! You built giant tree house robots! You traveled through time for crying out loud! Twice!" Isabella yelled. Phineas looked up at Isabella.

"But, Isabella theres nothing here for me to work with,"

"Well, thats not the Phineas Flynn I fell in... to this situation with!"

END FLASHBACK

Isabella smiled back at that moment on the island. She inspired Phineas to get up and build. She started thinking, 'I'm going to try to get with Phin, we will have plenty of alone time!' She thought happily. Her thoughts were interrupted by Phineas.

"Isabella, help me move this table," Phineas said. She walked over and helped Phineas push it out of the way. All that was behind it was an old TV, and a empty box. Phineas face palmed.

"Oh man, what are we going to do...," Phineas said disappointingly. Isabella smiled and thought.

'Maybe Buford putting us in here wasn't a bad idea,' Isabella went into Phineasland while Phineas searched around more.

Authors note: That was hour 2 of Forgotten in the Closet. I'm so sorry it was short! I don't have time to write as much as I used to. Oh well! Please review! And...  
GOOD DAY TO YOU! 


	3. Hour 3: Calm down!

Forgotten in the Closet ch. 3

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! How are you today? Good? Awesome. Also, a lot of people complain that Ferb talks to much. This is MY story. I will make him talk as much as I want. Anyway, here is the 3rd chapter... ENJOY!

Hour 3

"Absolutely nothing!" Phineas yelled out obviously stressed. Isabella sighed.

"Phineas? Phineas, calm down!" She said. Phineas turned to her.

"Your right... I just have to sit and think for a second," Phineas said while sitting down on a box. Isabella smiled and sat next to him. Phineas was looking around the room. Isabella looked Phineas's hand. Maybe she can make a move on him. She was reaching out for his hand when suddenly he shouted.

"The air vent!" Phineas yelled. He went to the corner of the room. Isabella frowned and went to join him. Phineas reached into his pocket to pull out his lucky screwdriver. He got it out and put it on a the screws.

"Dang it! These are flathead screws! My screwdriver only works on Phillip's head screws. Have any ideas, Isabella?" He asked.

Isabella smiled and went over and kissed Phineas right on the lips. Phineas pulled back and shouted, "Isabella? Isabella wake up!"

Isabella snapped open her eyes. She just realized she was in Phineasland again, "Sorry Phineas, what did you say?' She asked politely, still waking up from her daydream about kissing Phineas.

"Do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?" Phineas asked again. Isabella looked around. She shook her head. Phineas sighed deeply. He sat down once again on the box. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"We should get some sleep. Who knows how long Buford is going to keep us in here," Isabella said. Phineas nodded in agreement. He laid out some old comfy clothes on the floor. He laid down Andrea motioned Isabella to lay down next to him. She yawned and sat down next to him.

"Night, Phineas," Isabella said tiredly.

"Goodnight, Isabella," He said back. They laid facing toward each other. Phineas had his eyes closed already. Isabella shut here eyes then felt something on her hand. She looked down to see Phineas's hand on top of hers. She was trying to think if he did that on purpose or unconsciously. Either way... she left there hands be, and she drifted off to sleep.

OUTSIDE THE CLOSET

Ferb said, "Can we let them out now. They have been in there for about 3 hours!"

Baljeet was sleeping on the floor in front of the TV. Buford was scarfing down popcorn enjoying the movie Iron Man. Buford yawned and shrugged.

"Maybe... man I am beat. I'm going to sleep," Buford said.

"Come on."

"Don't worry. There probably soundly sleeping right now. Just let them be."

"Fine," Ferb said. He was still not getting used to Buford's so called 'plan'. He looked at Buford who was curled up on the couch. Ferb sighed and went upstairs to his bed. He turned up the heat in his room, and went to bed still thinking of Phineas and Isabella.

Authors note: Oooooooooooooh... something spicy might happen between Phineas and Isabella. Don't worry... there wont be any sex. LOL! Please review! And as always...  
GOOD DAY TO YOU! 


	4. Hour 4: Dream, Nightmare, or both?

Forgotten in the Closet ch 4

Authors: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! I have something to say. I have a new You Tube channel! It's called HMPnF1. It's a channel where I give out news about future stories, and secrets to the end of 'Forgotten in the Closet'. I might also make videos about awesome stories I read on Fan Fiction, and I will recommend them! (Warning! Some adult content in the beginning of this chapter!_) Anyway... please ENJOY CHAPTER 4!

Hour 4

They were sleeping peacefully. They were holding hands. Phineas was in the middle of a odd dream.

He was running. On the beach holding hands with a girl with raven dark hair. He was confused on who it was. But, he felt happy. They stopped and sat in the sand.

"I'm so happy were together Phineas," the girl said. He recognized the voice. It was Isabella.

"Me to, Izzy," Phineas answered. They faced each other. They both leaned in. There lips met. Phineas was slowly pushed to the ground. Isabella was on top of Phineas still kissing him. She rubbed his chest and brought her hand down. Her hand got to his pants and she reached in. Phineas snapped his eyes open shot up out of his clothing bed.

"Wha- what kind of dream was that! Or... a nightmare! I don't know!" Phineas said loudly. He paced around the room for a moment. He looked down at Isabella. She was still sleeping. He looked at his watch.

3:25 AM

"25 minutes? I have only been asleep for 25 minutes?" Phineas said quietly. He didn't want to wake Isabella up. He tip toed to the door. He checked to see if it was still locked. Of course it was. All of a sudden a loud noise boomed from the back of the room. Isabella got up really fast obviously scared.

"Isabella, calm down. It's only the heater activating," Phineas said to Isabella. Isabella faced Phineas with tears running down her face. Phineas ran to her.

"Isabella! Why are crying?" Phineas asked nervously. She wiped the tears off her face.

"I had a horrible nightmare! There were killers everywhere! Our houses burning down! Worst of all... I was forced to watch you get killed!" She yelled out. She started crying again. She fell to her knees, and put her hands to her face. Phineas imagined how horrible the dream must have been. He kneed down next to her. He took her in for a hug.

"Shhhh. Calm down. It's only a dream... everything is fine," Phineas said quietly into Isabella's ear. The sobbing slowly came to an end. He reached up and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and hugged Phineas.

"Thanks Phineas," She said still sniffling.

"No problem," he said while looking at his watch.

3:57 AM

"Were probably not going to get much sleep with the heater activated," Phineas said.

"Well, I'm going to try. I am so... tired," Isabella said while yawning. She laid down again. She motioned Phineas to join her this time. Phineas smiled and laid down next to her. They closed their eyes. Their hands are together again. This time... their hands were purposely together!

Authors note: Awwwww... thats so cute! Well at least they are making moves with each other. Please review! And...  
GOOD DAY TO YOU! 


	5. Hour 5: Hunger leads to kisses?

Forgotten in the Closet ch 5

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! How ya doin?! I'M SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE SO LONG! I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY FOR TWO WEEKS! Well here is chapter 5. Anyway... I uploaded a video to my you tube channel (HMPnF1). I uploaded a slideshow of the full song of Kick it up a notch. Its way longer than the original in the movie. Anyway... ENJOY CHAPTER 5!

Hour 5

They were sleeping peacefully. There hands are still intertwined with each other. They were having way better dreams than before. Phineas was dreaming of... a tunnel of love? Phineas was sitting in the boat surrounded by hearts. He looked over at her. She was all dressed up in a pretty dress. She looked him in the eyes, and leaned in. Phineas looked at Isabella too, and also leaned in. They were getting closer and closer. Then... the tunnel started rumbling. They looked around. Trying helplessly to free themselves from the love trap.

Phineas opened his eyes. He looked down at Isabella. He realized how beautiful she real was. He stopped himself to think any farther.

"Why do I keep thinking about her like this!" Phineas said. He looked at her again. His stomach rumbled. He thought that his stomach ruined his dream. 'Wait? Did I just say ruined?' He thought.

"Man I'm starving," Phineas said quietly, trying not to disturb Isabella. She heard him anyway though. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Phi- Phineas?" She said still trying to wake up, "what did you say?"

"Oh, sorry for waking you. I was just saying that I starved," He said. She smiled at him. Phineas wondered what she was doing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Snickers candy bar.

"Fireside girls are always prepared!" Isabella said happily. Phineas smiled wide.

"Hey, thanks Isabella!" Phineas said reaching for the candy. Phineas grabbed it and realized his hand was on Isabella's hand. They looked up at each other. They both smiled. At the same time they turned away from each, both blushing madly.

"Uh... thank you Isabella," Phineas said shyly. Isabella smiled.

"Sure, no prob," she said sweetly. He took the candy bar and tore it in half. He took one half and gave it to Isabella.

"Here, I bet your hungry too," Phineas offered.

"No, I'm fine."

"Wanna bet?" Phineas said. Isabella smiled.

"I think I know when I'm hungry or not," she said, "And, I'm not hungry."

Just then her stomach rumbled loudly. She blushed a bit and took a bite of her Snicker Bar. Phineas started laughing a lot. That made a Isabella start laughing too. They laughed for a good 5 minutes.

"I win the the bet!" Phineas said still giggling.

"I didn't really agree on the bet!" Isabella said happily.

"Come on!" Phineas said smiling wide.

"Fine... what's the bet then?" Isabella said tiredly. She yawned. Phineas yawned to.

"Maybe we should get to sleep," Phineas suggested, "We never seem to get any sleep. My watch says... 4:53 A.M."

"What about the bet? What do I owe you?" Isabella asked.

"I'll tell you later," Phineas said. He laid down in their makeshift bed.

"Well, okay then," Isabella said while laying down. Isabella expected Phineas to grab her hand again. But, he didn't? Instead she got something different. A small note. She unfolded it. It said something that made her jaw drop. It said:

Isabella, you a owe me a kiss on the cheek.

She read it over 3 times. Then she sat up. Leaned toward Phineas and kissed him on the cheek. She looked at Phineas. His eyes were closed. Yet he smiled. Isabella smiled too and laid down. She closed her eyes and was about to pass out when. All of a sudden she felt lips on her cheek. She smiled wide, but kept her eyes closed.

She thought, 'We might be stuck in here, but it is still an awesome day so far.'

She drifted off to sleep, and dreamed of Phineasland. While Phineas dreamed of that moment when she kissed him.

Authors note: :D! Finally some major moves are made! Yes! Well I loved writing this one! How did you like it! I will desperately try to make an earlier update. Please review... and...  
GOOD DAY TO YOU!


	6. Hour 6: Truth or Dare?

Forgotten in the Closet ch 6

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! Here is once again another chapter! I'm on Fall break! So I have 4 straight days of free time! I am going to try to write as many chapters as I can! There is only about 3 chapters left. Anyway... ENJOY!

Hour 6:

Phineas couldn't sleep at all. Every now and then he would dose off. He would just wake up again. He was just too excited. He got a kiss from Isabella! He doesn't care if it was just a bet! He still got a kiss! He sat up. He checked his watch

5:13 A.M.

"Man... I'm going to be so tired when we get out of here!" Phineas said. He looked at Isabella passionately. He thought about it, and figured out that he REALLY likes Isabella. That kiss made today the best day yet. He wanted to ask her out but, he is very nervous. Isabella suddenly got up slowly. She looked at Phineas.

"Phineas? Are you having trouble sleeping?" She said looking tired.

"Yeah... I don't know why," Phineas said lying a bit. Isabella frowned.

"I wonder whats keeping you up?" She said. Phineas shrugged. Isabella continued, "Maybe we can play a game to tire us out?" She suggested.

"Alright! What game do you have in mind?" Phineas said happily. Isabella thought for a moment. She thought of a game that might get them together. She may have to save the romantic stuff for later in the game.

"Truth or Dare!" She said smiling. Phineas smiled. He liked the idea of truth or dare.

"Okay! You go first!" Phineas said happily.

"Okay! Truth or dare!"

""Um... dare."

"Climb to the top of that shelf. Then, yell 'I CAN FLY!' Then jump!" Isabella said while giggling. Phineas laughed and climbed to the top of a high shelf.

"I CAN FLY!" He shouted then jumped. He landed on the bed. He rolled a couple times and stopped on his back next to Isabella. He was laughing out loud. Isabella was laughing too.

"Ha ha! Alright, truth or dare?" Phineas said.

"Dare!" Isabella said happily. Phineas thought about it.

"Lick the bottom of that broom over there!"  
Phineas yelled out. Isabella looked disgusted.

"Eww! Gross! Do I really have to do it?" She asked.

"It's a dare."

"Aww... man. Fine...," she said inching closer to the broom. She looked at the bottom of it. God only knows whats been there! She looked Phineas, who was giggling, and she turned back. She stuck out her tongue, and licked the broom. She jumped back wiping her tongue with her hands. She ran right into Phineas. They rolled a bit. Now Isabella was on top of Phineas.

"Sorry!" Isabella said.

"No... no, I shouldn't have chose a disgusting dare."

"It's okay Phineas," She said while rolling off Phineas, "Now, I believe its my turn! Truth or dare!"

"Truth!" He shouted. He looked down and saw there hands were on top of each other. They both blushed and pulled their hands apart.

"Hehe... um... do you have a crush on someone?" Isabella asked. The question shocked Phineas. He didn't know what to say.

"Um... yes, yes I do," he said nervously. Isabella smiled. Phineas was shaking badly.

"Who is it?" Isabella said a little to excited.

"Wait! One question per truth!" Phineas said, "My turn! Truth or dare!"

Isabella was nervous which one to say, "Um... truth?"

"Great! Do YOU have a crush on someone?" Phineas said while smiling.

"Well... um... yeah I do have a crush on someone."

Phineas smiled. Then he tiredness take over. He had droopy eyes, and he yawned. Same for Isabella.

"I think we should try to get to sleep," Phineas said.

"Are you tired enough to sleep now?" Isabella said smiling. Phineas shrugged.

"I don't know... I guess I can sleep," Phineas said.

"I think I can get you to fall asleep in a snap, now that your tired enough!" Isabella said happily.

"How?"

"Like this!" Isabella yelled out. Without even thinking, she leaned in and kissed Phineas right on the lips! Phineas was shocked. She pulled away and looked at Phineas dreamingly.

"You... ju-just... ki-" before he could finish his sentence he fell backwards and passed out. Isabella was more surprised by her own actions, than Phineas was. She calmed down and smiled at the unconscious Phineas. She laid her head down next to his. "Goodnight Phineas," she said, "Sweet dreams."

She kissed him on the forehead and went to sleep.

Authors note :Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww cuteness! Haha I loved this chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed! Please review! And...  
GOOD DAY TO YOU! 


	7. Hour 7: Freedom of Love

Forgotten in the Closet ch 7

Author: Phinabellguy123

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! Here is the second to last chapter.:'( Well all good things must come to an end. Anyway... ENJOY!

Hour 7:

Ferb was sleeping peacefully. He was having a dream about walking on the beach with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. They were holding hands and skipping. All of a sudden he heard a crash. He opened his eyes and saw Perry with a broken vase next to him. Ferb face palmed.

"Come on Perry!" He shouted. He got up and picked up parts of the vase, just in time for a whole in the wall closed up. That was how Perry got there so fast.

"Oh well. I didn't like this old vase anyway," Ferb said while throwing it away. He walked downstairs and got some eggs out of the refrigerator. His mom taught him how to make a perfect breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. He cooked up the eggs while he started the burner for the bacon.

"I better make enough for everybody. Especially for Buford. Hmmm... it feels like I'm forgetting something.

IN THE CLOSET

Phineas and Isabella were snuggled together. Both sleeping. They finally got some sleep. It was now 6:28 A.M. Isabella woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. She also smelled a bit of burned bread. She looked at the person who was in her arms.

"Aww... he's so cute when he's sleeping," she whispered. She scooted closer and rubbed her head on his shoulder. Phineas moved around a little, but he was too tired to mind.

"I love you SOOO much. I just wish I was more confident to ask you out. Well... I did kiss you last night. So I guess I'm getting more confident," Isabella whispered to herself. She knew Phineas HAD to like her now. She saw Phineas starting to open his eyes. She faked that she was still sleeping.

Phineas looked around. He noticed Isabella resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and move her hair out if her face. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"She is so beautiful. I've never really paid attention before but... I think... I love Isabella," Phineas said to himself. Isabella moved a bit. She hid her face a little better. She was trying to hide her smile. Phineas didn't see her smile. He knew people would try to move to a more comfortable position while unconscious.

"Oh, and one more thing... stop faking Isabella!" He yelled out. Isabella shot up.

"Wha- how did you know?" Isabella asked obviously surprised.

"I've known you for 9 years! I always know when your lying!" Phineas said happily. Phineas sniffed, "Mmm... thats smells amazing! Wait! Ferb is cooking something! We might have a chance of getting out of here!" Phineas shouted. Before he could get up, Isabella pulled him back.

"Phineas, we need to get things worked out for a second. We kissed... we need to talk," Isabella said seriously.

"Your right. Isabella... I had some time to think about... us. And, I think I love you..." Phineas said while raising a hand to put on Isabella's shoulder. Isabella looked down.

"Phineas... I have loved you for 9 years. And being able to finally here you say that! Makes me the happiest girl in world!" She gave Phineas a huge hug. They broke apart.

"Isabella... will you... and if you don't want to you don't have to but, will you go out with me?" Phineas asked nervously.

"Does this answer your question?" She said before wrapping her arms around Phineas's waist and, started to kiss him. Phineas was caught off guard, but he eased into the the kiss. He put his arms around Isabella's neck. They were kissing for what seemed forever. They were so caught up in the kiss that they didn't hear the the door open.

"Woah!" A voice yelled out. Phineas and Isabella pulled apart as quickly as possible. They looked up to see Ferb.

"Wow... I really owe Buford an apology. 7 hours alone and your making out already?" Ferb said. Phineas and Isabella both blushed majorly. They walked out if the closet and sat down at the dining room table.

"Thanks for getting us out bro!" Phineas said trying to change the subject. Ferb smiled at the two.

"Woah! Don't change the subject man! You two are officially dating or what?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah!" Isabella yelled out excitedly. Ferb walked over to Isabella and gave her a high five. Phineas laughed when they did that. All of the sudden Buford charged through the door.

"I smell food! Hey! Who let you dweebs out of the closet!" He shouted. Ferb raised his hand. Buford scowled at him.

"Don't worry Buford! Were together, see!" Isabella shouted. She leaned and kissed Phineas again. Buford had wide eyes. Phineas sighed in happiness after the kiss.

"Oh... well, wheres my bacon!" Buford shouted. Everyone laughed. Phineas and Isabella were holding hands under the table, thinking of how great of a night it was. Also, they think what a great day they will have today.

Authors note: (PLEASE READ) WOOO! Wait? Its over! How?! Well all good things must come to an end I guess. Anyway though, how did you guys and girls like it? Please review! Before I start the next story, "Love on Demand", I might add a new chapter to this story called, "After the Closet", that means you can ask questions in the reviews in this chapter. And the characters will answer them in the next! If you like the idea, say YES in the reviews then leave a question for next chapter! Thx for reading! And...  
GOOD DAY TO YOU!  



	8. Forgotten in the Closet AUTHORS NOTE

Forgotten in the Closet AUTHORS NOTE ONLY!

Author:Phinabellguy123

!PLEASE READ! !VERY IMPORTANT!

Authors note: HELLO GUYS AND GIRLS! Sorry... this is not a new chapter. Because... THE FRICKIN STORY IS OVER! How many private messages do I have to go through to get you guys to understand that the story is over! After the last chapter I got 42 private messages asking me why i haven't updated! After I read them all I thought, 'I guess these are the people who never read authors notes.' Because I stated in the last authors note that the story is over! ...Sorry... got a little..um... carried away. Anyway... the story ended and I'm currently working on Love on Demand. But... ... ... a lot of those messages I got said I should write...um a Phineas and Ferb...incest story. Which means... Phineas and Ferb fall in love with each other. So... I want your guys input. Should I write a story like that? It wouldn't be my best work but, I will do anything for you guys and girls! So give me your opinion. I will be working Love on Demand and the Phineas and Ferb incest story at the same time if you guys want! So anyway...  
GOOD DAY TO YOU! 


End file.
